There has been a technique related to a remote conference system for conducting a conference or a discussion by exchanging a voice or a video via a communication line between a plurality of positions in difference places. In the remote conference system, a laser point is frequently used when pointing at a screen for projection provided within a conference room.
When the laser pointer is used at a remote conference, for example, on a conference room side where the laser pointer is used, image information projected on the screen for projection is associated with pointer information indicating a position of a radiated point of the laser pointer radiated on the screen. Then, the video information and the pointer information associated with each other on the conference room side where the laser pointer is used are transmitted from the conference room side where the laser pointer is used to another conference room side conducting the remote conference. In this way, the position of the radiated point of the laser pointer may be shared between positions where the remote conference is conducted.
In addition, a technique is suggested to identify a person that radiates a radiated point of a laser pointer radiated on a screen. For example, a technique is suggested to wirelessly acquire “ON/OFF” of a switch operated by a radiating person when a laser light is radiated from a laser pointer. In addition, a technique is suggested to recognize a difference in flickering interval between radiated points on a screen by causing a radiated point of a laser pointer to flicker at a unique flickering interval. In addition, a technique is suggested to change a shape of a radiated point of a laser pointer for each laser pointer. When a radiation of a laser pointer is detected using these techniques, it is possible to identify a person that radiates a radiated point of the laser pointer by comparing the radiation with a position of a conference participant prepared in advance.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 07-200160
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-244813
However, the above-described technique for identifying a person that radiates a radiated point of a laser pointer has a problem in that a device needs to be mounted in the laser pointer. For example, a device is used to send a wireless signal in response to “ON/OFF” of a switch operated by a radiating person when radiating a laser light from a laser pointer. In addition, a device is used to cause a radiated point of a laser pointer to flicker at a unique flickering interval. In addition, a device is used to change a shape of a radiated point of a laser pointer.